


It's Been A Long Day

by Strangertd



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Kurt, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Blaine, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangertd/pseuds/Strangertd
Summary: The boys have had rough days, and Blaine needs his daddy to cheer him up. So, he calls Kurt.Kurt and Blaine are 17/18 in this so if you aren't a fan of a minor being involved with DDLB/BDSM, then I recommend not reading this.Written for my dear friend who requested it <3





	It's Been A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend, Helin, to whom I promised this fic a few weeks ago, but totally forgot about until recently. Oops?

Kurt sighed as he leaned against the back cushions of the sofa. Today had been one of the most stressful days of his entire life. He had three tests at school, got food spilled on his Marc Jacobs, and had to listen to Rachel screeching at him all glee club. It was exhausting, and all he wanted to do right now, was watch Queer Eye, then go to sleep.

Kurt watched, enthralled, as Jonathan cut a man’s hair, when his phone ringing snapped him out of the show. He picked it up and answered with a groggy, “Hello?”

“Daddy?”

Kurt’s blood rushed as he heard that voice. Nothing could have woken him up faster.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Kurt asked sweetly. Blaine must have had a hard day too, because he sounded pretty deep in littlespace.

During the summer before his senior year, Kurt and Blaine had started experimenting with age regression and cgl. They never truly embraced it, however, until they started becoming sexually active. Then they added slight BDSM to the mix- as much as they were comfortable with, at least. It was something that brought the two of them together, and gave them each a way to escape any stress going on in their lives. Saturdays were usually their scheduled Daddy/little days, where they could stay in the headspace all day instead of having to hide it at school and around others, but they each had needs.

“Can you please come over?” Blaine asked with a sniffle, and Kurt immediately got up and moved to slip his shoes on.

“Of course, honey. Did something happen?” Kurt asked as he snatched his keys, running out to his car.

“I just… Uhmm.” Blaine nervously mumbled, then trailed off.

“Honey, you’ve gotta tell me if somethings wrong.” Kurt hummed, buckling up and starting the car.

“I’m just… really hard… and it’s been the longest and most miserable day, and Aladdin isn't even cheering me up, and I miss you so much, and I need you. Please…” Blaine whined, sounding absolutely pitiful.

“Fuck. Sweetheart, I’m leaving now. I’ll be there in 15 minutes. Can you wait for me?” Kurt asked, and Blaine hummed an affirmative. “Good boy. I’ll be there soon, love.” Kurt hung up and sped out of his driveway, and if he drove a little bit over the speed limit- he was not to be blamed.

When Kurt got to Blaine’s house, he used the spare key Blaine had given him and let himself in. He slipped off his shoes and set his keys down, then quietly made his way up to Blaine’s room. He opened the door and nearly died of how adorable his boyfriend was.

He was curled up on his bed in a chewbacca onesie, his lower lip sucked into his mouth as he watched Aladdin on his laptop. Kurt shut the door silently behind him and slipped his shirt and jeans off. He slid onto the bed and spooned behind Blaine. The movie was nearly over, might as well let him finish it. Kurt rubbed little circles into Blaine’s chest, then snaked his hand up toward his face, when he realized they were getting to the last five minutes of the movie. He pet Blaine’s jaw gently before sticking his first two fingers against Blaine’s lips, smiling fondly as he took them into his mouth, suckling on them with a happy sigh.

When the movie ended, Kurt used his free hand to shut the laptop and set it on the nightstand. Blaine looked up at him with wide eyes as Kurt straddled over him, cupping his cheek with his other hand.

“Do you still want to fuck, little one? Or do you wanna watch another movie?” Kurt asked seductively, priding himself on the crackling moan Blaine gave around his fingers and the way his hips twitched up toward Kurt. As hard as Kurt was right now, if Blaine had changed his mind and decided to keep this “session” PG, Kurt wouldn’t mind just holding Blaine while they watched another movie.

When in littlespace, Blaine could go either way- being super horny, or not wanting any sex at all. It really depended on how he feels and what he needs at the time. Blaine arched his back to press his hips flush to Kurt’s, who wiggled his ass above Blaine in return.

“I take it you prefer the former?” Kurt asked, grinding himself back against Blaine’s cock, which was straining against his onesie. Kurt slid to the side and knelt next to Blaine’s body, keeping his fingers securely in Blaine’s mouth.

“Can you take this off for me?” Kurt ran his hand along the wool and Blaine hummed, unzipping it and sliding it down, kicking it off the bed.

“Underwear too, bud.” Kurt said, and Blaine arched his hips off the bed, sliding his underwear down as far as he could reach while still laying down and kicked them away.

“Good boy.” Kurt whispered, lightly dragging a finger up Blaine’s shaft, gathering the precum on the tip of his finger before tracing it back down. He nudged Blaine’s legs open then crawled over one, so that he was set between them. He pulled his fingers out of Blaine’s mouth, a trail of saliva connecting them, then circled them around Blaine’s entrance.

“Mm Kurt, please..” Blaine moaned, and Kurt smacked his thigh lightly.

“What was that?”

“Sir! Please inside me! Please.” Blaine corrected, pushing himself against Kurt’s fingers. Kurt chuckled and pet Blaine’s thigh, pushing one of his fingers in. Blaine moaned deep and low as Kurt began to crook his finger, stretching him open. Kurt worked him up to two fingers, scissoring them and making Blaine whine high and loud as Kurt brushed against his prostate.

“Daddy, no.” Blaine gasped as Kurt pulled his fingers out and slid off the bed. Kurt shushed him as he slid his own underwear off, then dug in the nightstand drawer for lube and a condom. He slid back onto his spot on the bed, and nudged Blaine’s legs open wider. He lubed up three of his fingers then slid them into Blaine’s entrance, crooking and scissoring them until Blaine was a writhing, moaning mess underneath.

“Mmm, fuck. Daddy, please. Please, sir, please please please.” Blaine begged, bucking his hips off the bed. Kurt removed his fingers, chuckling fondly.

“Be patient, sweetheart, or I’ll just get off by myself.” Blaine’s eyes widened at Kurt’s statement and he slammed his hips back onto the mattress. Kurt opened the condom and slid it on, then lubed up his cock.

“Do you want to be on your hands and knees or do you want to ride me, sweetheart?” Kurt asked, and Blaine hummed in contemplation.

“Could we do both?” Blaine asked quietly, and Kurt smirked in response.

“Of course.” Kurt tapped Blaine’s thigh lightly. “Sit aside, then.” Blaine moved aside and Kurt took his place, sitting up against the headboard and pillows. Kurt pulled Blaine backwards so he was facing away from Kurt, and lined his cock to Blaine’s entrance.

“Ready, honey?”

“Please…” Blaine whispered, and Kurt pulled him down slowly, until Blaine was fully seated in his lap. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist, kissing his shoulder blades softly as he let Blaine get comfortable.

“Move whenever you’re ready, sweet boy.” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s olive skin, who lifted his hips in response. Kurt slid his hand down to Blaine’s thighs, to help him in his up and down movements. He started slow, letting the burn of the stretch fade to pleasure, then he sped up, riding Kurt’s cock like his life depends on it. Pushing himself closer and closer to the edge, until his thighs were burning, Blaine fucked himself on Kurt’s cock, holding onto Kurt’s thighs to ground himself. Eventually, the sting got too strong, and he needed it harder, and deeper.

“Sir, please take me.” Blaine whined, and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist, shoving forward until Blaine was resting his head on the mattress, his ass in the air behind him with Kurt still shoved deep. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hips hard enough to bruise and snapped his hips at an ardent pace, pistoning himself into Blaine until he was whining and keening underneath him.

“Please, sir, may I come?” Blaine asked, and Kurt smiled fondly, never losing his quick pace.

“Always so polite, hmm?” Kurt asked sweetly, running a hand up and down Blaine’s back before moving it around to grab a hold of Blaine’s cock, jerking it hastily.

“Of course, pet. Whenever you’d like.” Blaine arched his back and moaned, loud and low before letting his orgasm take over, washing through him until all he could see, hear, and feel was _Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt._

***

When Blaine finally came to, slipping out of the peaceful, floating state, he was on his back under the covers, Kurt curled around him, both of them clean of any bodily fluids. The first thing Blaine asked was, “Did you come too, sir?” and Kurt laughed fondly, stroking along Blaine’s chest.

“Yes, about the same time you did. Don’t worry.” Kurt said, and Blaine hummed in return, cuddling up closer to Kurt.

“Can we get a snack and watch another movie, please Daddy? Now that I’m all worn out and sleepy?” Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded, kissing the top of Blaine’s head, a stray curl tickling his nose.

“Of course, sweet boy. Anything for you.”


End file.
